Sakura Amidst Chaos/Novel
Sakura Amidst Chaos is an otome game by Voltage Inc. The story takes place in the Sengoku time period in ancient Japan. The characters are also based on famous warlords of the Sengoku period. It is available on iOS and Android. Overview Coming soon... Prologue Coming soon... The Characters |} |} Main Characters Nobunaga Oda A confident an arrogant daimyo of the Owari Province who saved you from enemies when you were 13. Kenshin Uesugi A daimyo of the Echigo Province who is a lover of all things beautiful and very popular with women. Ieyasu Tokugawa A shogun who possesses a youthful charm and a gentle touch. Yukimura Sanada A samurai with a rough exterior who has a gentle heart. Masamune Date A cool and aloof daimyo who doesn't let his feelings show, but has a shy side. Mitsuhide Akechi A calm and intelligent man who serves under Nobunaga. Kanetsugu Naoe He is based on the samurai who served the Uesugi household, Naoe Kanetsugu. Saizou Kirigakure He is based on the famous ninja of the Juuyuushi Sanada (Sanada Ten Braves), Kirigakure Saizou. Mitsunari Ishida He is based on the samurai, Ishida Mitsunari. Kojurou Katakura He is based on the head of the Katakakura Clan that served the Date Clan. Kiyomasa Katou He is based on the daimyo during the edo period, Katou Kiyomasa. Takeda Shingen Based on the daimyo, Shingen Takeda. Hanzou Hattori Based on the samurai and ninja who is famous for saving Tokugawa Ieyasu, Hattori Hanzou. Minor Characters Coming soon... Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and has yet to be translated. |-| Budding Hearts= *Oda Nobunaga *Uesugi Kenshin *Tokugawa Ieyasu *Sanada Yukimura *Date Masamune *Akechi Mitsuhide *Naoe Kanetsugu *Kirigakure Saizou *Ishida Mitsunari *Katakura Kojurou *Kato Kiyomasa *Shingen Takeda *Hattori Hanzou |-| Love Blossoms= *Oda Nobunaga *Uesugi Kenshin *Tokugawa Ieyasu *Sanada Yukimura *Date Masamune |-| In Full Blossom= *Oda Nobunaga *Uesugi Kenshin *Tokugawa Ieyasu *Sanada Yukimura *Date Masamune |-| Sub Stories= *A Little Tryst *I'll Steal You Away *White Wedding *Blushing Bride *Special Image Set - Oda Nobunaga *Special Image Set - Uesugi Kenshin *Pillow Book - Oda Nobunaga *Pillow Book - Uesugi Kenshin *Special Image Set - Tokugawa Ieyasu *Special Image Set - Sanada Yukimura *Special Image Set - Date Masamune *Pillow Book - Tokugawa Ieyasu *Pillow Book - Sanada Yukimura *Pillow Book - Date Masamune Trivia *The　main characters are designed by Itaru while the minor characters and the swords are designed by hiramayu *The game's Party version has all twelve selectable characters paired up and belonging to the same common route and their single route is chosen from there. **The characters from the non-Party version are present in the game but their appearances (excluding Date Masamune, whose appearance remains the same) have been significantly altered. **There are also new selectable characters. *In Sweet Cafe, you can read the prologue before its release. *Despite the 13 bachelors, only Oda Nobunaga, Uesugi Kenshin, Tokugawa Ieyasu, Sanada Yukimura, and Date Masamune appear in the prologue. *This is first Voltage game where the English translation follows the traditional name order in Japan, which is last name and then first. **This is also the first Voltage game to be released in English after the Invite a Friend Campaign had ended. *The Sengoku period was from 1467 to 1603, and given how the characters are based on historical figures, the time could be set around mid to late 16th century. *This game has the most bachelors to choose from. Category:Sakura Amidst Chaos Category:Novel/Party Category:Games